1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing method and, more particularly, to an image capturing method of a touch display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many portable electronic devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers have a touch display (a touch display module) instead of a keyboard in a conventional computer system, and users can directly input information via the touch display. In conventional computer systems, users need to press the “print screen” key to capture an image of the screen, and then copy and paste the image of the screen to an image processing program to edit or store. However, many keyboards of portable electronic devices are replaced by touch displays, and thus the capturing screen function cannot be executed in portable electronic devices without keyboards.
Consequently, some methods and systems are emerged to directly capture an image of screen of a touch display. For example, the method of capturing an image of screen is similar to that of a conventional computer system. Users can capture the whole image of the screen via related settings in the portable electronic device, and the related settings may be that pressing a specific key or simultaneously pressing multiple specific keys. However, the method is inconvenient for users.